Not another love story
by Insert-evil-laugh-here
Summary: Dawn was just an ordinary girl falling for her best friend, when a new boy moves to town named Brad he is trouble . The rumors going around is that he is a vampire. But, when brad starts taking interest in Dawn will her life be the same again? 1800's R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here we go chapter two

A/N: I am starting this because the idea wouldn't get out of my head. This takes place in the 1800's. No, there is no Edward and Bella. But it will be good! So, here is chapter uno

Chapter one: Old friends, New enemies

Dawn POV:

I was walking down the road with Damien in my favorite dress. It was bright yellow and had black lines going down the left side it was strapless, but not like the prostitutes wear. It was beautiful.

"Hey, you know that guy?" Damien pointed to a man, who was simply beautiful. The weird thing was he was looking at me.

"No. I don't know him. Why?" Damien looked at me. He put his hand through his short spiky brown hair.

"Well, he kind of gives me the creeps you know?"

"Nope." He shrugged. We started walking to my home. A lot of the boys my age looked at me. I really don't get why though, I'm nothing special. I have brown hair with brown eyes,** (Yes she is based on Bella)** and I am very pale. As we saw turned the corner we saw my house, with a lot of cars in front of it. I gave Damien a confused look and he returned the favor. We started to jog to my house until we reached the door. Damien opened it for me and we stepped inside. What I saw scared me. There were all the boys in my town crowded in one room. Even the stranger from the park was there! I walked up to my mother who seemed very happy.

"Mother, why are all these people here?" She looked at me.

"Honey, all these people want to take you to the ball." I sighed

"Mother, I am going with Damien, I don't want to give any boys the wrong idea." she looked around.

"I am so sorry, but, apparently she is already going with somebody." Every one turned and left. Damien looked like he was about to explode with laughter. As soon as everybody left, he did.

"Did….you see…the looks….on their …..Faces!" He said in between his laughter.

"Yep, now come on I have to buy my dress for the ball." He started laughing again, but this time I laughed with him.


	2. It's Perfect!

Disclaimer for all chapters

Disclaimer for all chapters! I OWN NOTHING!! 

Chapter Two: It's perfect!

Damien and I were walking to the shops for a dress when it caught my eye. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen! It was a dark blue with silver lining at the bottom that grew into flowers that stopped before the knee. On the second layer of the dress the lining went up in a diagonal line until it got to the stomach where it stopped again. The top of the dress had he same lining as well, but the flowers cover the chest area. I tugged on Damien's arm for him to see. When he looked at the dress his breath caught in his throat.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him breathlessly

"It's, wow." I smiled at him. "Well are you going to get it?" I looked at him.

"Of course I am going to get it silly! Come on lets go." I said tugging his arm. He quickly grabbed my arm and stopped short. "Damien are you okay?" He looked at me, a frightened expression on his face. "Damien."

"I think I saw something, let's go."

"But, I have to get the dress." I studied his expression it was hard like a stone.

"It will be there tomorrow Dawn."

"Fine, it is getting late anyway." I turned away from the store sighing. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what did you see anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Damien tell me or I will go back there." I said with my voice in a commanding tone.

"Fine, I will tell you, I think I saw, well how I put this. I saw a vampire."** (In these times vampires are still considered real by everyone, but not really taken seriously.) ** I gulped a vampire.

"What did it look like?"

"The guy from the park."

"What!?"

"It was the guy from the park, I am sure of it."

"Well what was he doing?"

"Looking at you."

"Maybe we should run home." I said my voice cracking.

"Yeah, I think we should." We started running for our lives all the way home. We turned corners, crossed streets, and kept looking behind us the whole way. At one point I swear I could have heard a chuckle.

"Damien, did you hear that."

"Hear what?"

"Never mind, it was probably just my mind playing tricks on Me." as we turned the last corner I could see my house, but there was people in the way of it. One of them was the man from the park. We stopped suddenly and turned around, hoping they didn't see us. I heard vampires have amazing hearing and site. We started to run silently away from them, out of there hearing range. "Damien I am scared."

"Me to Dawn, me to." I buried my head in his chest sobbing quietly as he rubbed my back with his hands. We stayed there for about three hours till we heard a growl.

"Damien what was that?"

"I don't know." I heard it again but, this time it was louder.

"I think we should go." I said frantically.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard the voice from the bushes; it was the man from the park.

"Go away." I was surprised; I looked at Damien who was glaring at the man.

"I don't believe either of you are in the position to give me orders." I held Damien tighter, and he did the same. "I am so sorry, Damien is it? But, I will be the one taking Dawn to the ball."  
"What makes you think she would go with you?"

"To keep you alive, of course." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine." I stated, he smiled at me

"Smart girl, now I do believe you will need a dress, is that right?" I nodded. "Well, I saw the one in the window and couldn't help but buy it for you. You better get dressed; the ball starts in an hour."

"No, it is in two days."

"You will not be attending that ball. You will be attending one for my kind." My breath caught in my throat.

"WHAT!" Well I could see Damien was upset. " I Thought only your kind was allowed in those balls."

"You see I have plans for you Dawn, and to answer your question mongrel, It is also for those who will become one of our kind. But, you could easily say Dawn is a vampire, after all, she does have the looks," I was stunned. 'Now, you should be getting ready noe, shouldn't you?" I nodded, I had a bad feeling about this.

A/N:I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE Cliffies! REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!!


	3. discontinued and looking 4 new author!

A/N: Ummmm…… HI

**I am sorry but this story took a wrong turn, and I am discontinuing it. If anyone wants to take it over, please inform me. I am sure whoever takes over will be ten times better than me. So tell me if you want to take it over!! **


End file.
